


Can You See Their Hatred As Well?

by Galaxy_Grrrl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/No Comfort, Gen, I'm big trash for making this, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, sad gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Grrrl/pseuds/Galaxy_Grrrl
Summary: Even the seemingly emotionless Blackwatch commander has a heart. A heart that can not take as much as it seems.(!!Self Harm Warning!!)





	Can You See Their Hatred As Well?

Gabe curled up on himself, sobs shaking him as he tried to bury himself into the floor. He couldn't do this anymore. He could see that most of Jack's agents didn't approve of him, and he couldn't care less about that. But it was being took so far to the point that the agents were trying to get them apart, bumping into the conversation and tearing Jack's attention away from him. He couldn't remember the last time Jack actually slept by his side... Gabe snarled in anger and kicked the night stand that was to his right, tearing the clock that was plugged into the wall out of the socket and tumbling to the ground along with the other bits and pieces he had on it. He tries to stop his sobs from growing louder but he couldn't, he ripped off his beanie and threw it across the room.

Scooting himself into the corner by his bed where the night stand once stood (he kicked and threw anything that was still in his way), he buried himself into that corner. Rocking himself and digging his nails into his scalp. Its times like these he still wishes he had his hair. He suddenly stopped all of his motions and his sobs turned to whimpers as he felt it. A burning sensation that scratched itself along the surface of his arms and begged him.

He shakily stood up, using his bed to help him. His head felt so fuzzy, he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he wasn't supposed to be answering this bodily call. He quickly went over to his dresser and tugged at it so the back of it was visible. He crouched down to where a chunk of the wood was missing in the frame, and pulled something that was wrapped in a napkin. He crawled back to the corner where he was sat previously. He sat the object onto his bed and sat on his knees. His hands shook as he removed his chest plate, and all the other armor that was on his upper half and preventing him from taking off his hoodie. Gabe pursed his lips as he felt more tears run down his cheeks and his chest starting to shake with sobs.

By the time that he had removed his hoodie and revealed the previous scars that cross crossed along his arms, he was full blown sobbing again. Pushing himself against the wall he looked at the small object that laid on his bed. How could something do small do something so big? His sobs were so loud at this point if someone passed by in the hall they would probably be able to hear him. He was so lonely and so scared, he didn't want to do this. But, it was for the best. He could tell how aggravated Jack was getting because of his agents, maybe they would just stop if he was out of the question. Thats why they were doing it in the first place. Because of him.

Gabe snatched the object from his bed and unfolded the napkin, a new determination to get this done and over with coursing through him. He grabbed the razor blade that was hidden inside and dropped the napkin. He could do this. He readied the blade against his arm and stopped to think.. Who would find him? Would it be Jack? Maybe Mccree? He really hoped neither, they didn't need to see him like this. His heart throbbed as he thought of their reactions. He knew that Jack would be heartbroken, lost. But Ana could take care of him, he knew it. As for Mccree... He knew the kid would have a hard time, but he really did hope that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Ana would hopefully take Jesse under her wing. He knew the kid looked up to her.

With those thoughts settled, he took a deep breath and.. He did the first incision, it was deep. Blood immediately bubbled up along the cut and spilled out. With in seconds he made another one, and a couple more. He knew that if he cut this deep he didn't have long before he passed out. He made so many one each arm, more then 10+ on each.

Then, as blood lost made his head fuzzy and his eyes threatened to drop down to make him pass out. He lined up the blade right at the base of his throat, above his collar bones but below his adam's apple. He couldn't count on the cuts on his arm's alone. The SEP serum might heal them before they could do any permanent damage. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath in before whispering out "I love you Jackie." Before he slit his throat his body immediately collapsing against the wall as he bled out.

No one found him until it was made aware that the next morning he was missing from the training with his recruits. Jack was the one who found him. He had nearly thrown up when he saw the state Gabe was in, leaning against the door way and sliding down to the floor. A hand against his mouth as sobs shook his system. Gabe didn't even leave a note, but Jack learned from Ana what could have pushed him over the edge. What his agents have done to him. Never again did Jack trust anyone but Ana, never again did Jack love. His heart forever stuck with Gabriel even as Overwatch fell down around him.


End file.
